


Stargazing

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: The universe is sure to have a unique way to make the two lost stars fall in love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Stargazing is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and are not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Who would’ve thought that at the exact same place where Baekhyun has to let go of his dear dog is also the exact same place where he bumped into an ordinary man carrying a big dream?

At least to Baekhyun, the universe is funny. It has a unique way to lead two lost stars to each other, colliding their feelings and heart, giving them hope that there will be better days. 

Baekhyun used to believe that crying and showing emotions is a sign of weakness. He still remembers during that cold, rainy day at the place where his dear dog has to rest forever, he doesn’t shed a single tear although his heart was shattering inside. That dog sure fills his monotonous life, giving it a splash of color and joy to the point that dog slowly grows in him. Losing him was Baekhyun’s biggest tragedy, but he has learned how to let go.

“What were you thinking, Baek?”

Baekhyun chuckles as he leans back to the sturdy chest of his husband. “My dog and how we met.”

“How did we meet? Wasn’t it like, three years ago? You were standing alone with your navy blue umbrella, staring with your empty gaze to his tomb.” 

“Chanyeol, I used to believe things weren’t like today,” Baekhyun says in defense, eyes looking at the sky filled with sparkling stars. “You know I—“

“I do, love. I do.” Chanyeol circles his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, wrapping him from behind, and rests his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head.

They sit in comfortable silence, indulging the warmth coming out from each other’s system. The wind is blowing softly, grazing their skin, teasing them as it gently howls, filling their eardrums. Baekhyun never knows he would love how the stars aligned on each night, shifting to make another constellation for his eyes to feast on.

“Why do you want to come here and stargazing, Baek?” Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun’s ear, breaking the comfortable bubble surrounding them. “We can stargaze tomorrow when we have already settled in our new place.”

“Don’t you remember what this place is?” 

“The place where we first met.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Yes. Correct.” He places his hand on the grass, tickling his palm. His wedding ring shines, reflecting the moonlight. “It’s amazing to see how that encounter leads us. When I thought I would go back to being an emotionless human being, I met you, someone who bravely carries his dream over his shoulder and makes it come true.”

“I always want to dream, Baekhyun. It somehow gives me the motivation to actually do something.” Chanyeol softly says as he inhales the soft cotton smell coming out from Baekhyun’s hair. “But now, my dream is not what it used to be.”

“What was your dream? Wasn’t it to become a famous astronomer?” Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows. “You taught me so much about the stars and how you fell in love with them and now I found myself fallen in love with both stars and you.” 

“Was is the right tenses, love.” Chanyeol chuckles. “It was my dream before. Now that I already have you, my dream is only to be with you and make you happy for the rest of our lives.” He kisses Baekhyun’s forehead. “And I can’t wait for us to finally move to the city.”

Baekhyun feels warmth spreading on his cheeks, a hint of pink coloring it. Who would’ve known three years later, he would be back with the love of his life at the small hill where he thought would always remind him of what he had lost?

“God,” Baekhyun lightly hits Chanyeol’s hand, “you’re so sappy I can’t.”

“But you love me,” Chanyeol argues. 

“I do. In fact, I love you so much.” Baekhyun confesses, heads turning to face Chanyeol. “You are my savior.”

Chanyeol closes the gap between them, his lips gently touching Baekhyun’s. “I love you too, my dear husband.”

They kiss under the rain of stars filling up the night sky, reminiscing once again how it feels like to be wrapped in the arms of their loved one, someone they would never expect to be the center of their life, someone who brings the best out of them and someone who understands and mends them.

There was an old saying; 

**_In every tragedy, there’s a hidden blessing._ **

And to Baekhyun, meeting Park Chanyeol is his blessing. 


End file.
